culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ordinary World
| Recorded = Privacy, London | Genre = | Length = 5:39 (album version) 4:43 (single version) | Label = | Writer = Simon Le Bon, John Taylor, James Bates, Warren Cuccurullo | Producer = Duran Duran, John Jones | Last single = "Serious" (1990) | This single = "Ordinary World" (1992) | Next single = "Come Undone" (1993) | Misc = }} }} "Ordinary World" is the first single from Duran Duran's self-titled 1993 album, better known as The Wedding Album. The single reached number one on the U.S. Hot 100 Airplay, the Mainstream Top 40 and the Canadian Singles Chart. It also peaked at number three in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, No. 2 on the U.S. Alternative rock chart and number six on the UK Singles Chart. The song won an Ivor Novello Award in May 1994. Lead vocalist Simon Le Bon later sang the song with Luciano Pavarotti, to help children affected by war in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Background By the early 1990s, Duran Duran's popularity had faded. Their album Liberty had proved a commercial failure, its two singles failing to make a significant showing on British or American charts. It was not until Capitol leaked "Ordinary World" to a radio station in Jacksonville, Florida in the second half of 1992 that it looked like Duran Duran mania might yet hit again. The single proved so popular that Capitol had to push the US release date up, ultimately releasing it in December. The keyboards in the song were arranged and performed by Nick Rhodes and John Jones. The drums were played by Steve Ferrone at Maison Rouge. The guitar solo that characterizes this song was arranged and performed by Warren Cuccurullo, former player with Frank Zappa. His instrumental rock trio version became a staple of his solo shows and was included on one of his solo albums "Roadrage". The music video was filmed by director Nick Egan at Huntington Gardens in San Marino, California and the song later featured in the soundtrack to the film Layer Cake in 2005. Simon LeBon later performed the song with Pavarotti at a WarChild benefit. The performance was released on home video as Pavarotti & Friends: Together for the Children of Bosnia. The lyrics to "Ordinary World" were written by Simon Le Bon as the second of a trilogy of songs for his late friend David Miles; the others being "Do You Believe in Shame?" (1988) and "Out of My Mind" (1997). Critical reception In a retrospective review of "Ordinary World", AllMusic journalist Donald A. Guarisco praised the song for having what he described as "a warm ballad feel, matching elegant verses full of entrancing repeating-note hooks with a rousing chorus built on soaring runs of ascending notes." Guarisco described Simon LeBon's vocal as being "rich in emotion but tastefully restrained". Live versions "Ordinary world" is one of two Cucorullo-era songs ("Notorious" being the other) which were played when Duran Duran did their reunion tour, both Andy Taylor and Roger Taylor insisting on playing it. Cuccorullo was brought in to teach Andy Taylor how to play it. It has remained in the set list ever since. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes "My Antarctica", a song from the band's previous album Liberty, featured as the main B-side of the "Ordinary World" single. Many other older singles were also used as B-sides. To capitalise on the success of "Ordinary World" and the new Duran Duran fans it was finding, EMI used the single's release to lure these new fans to the band's back catalogue. This mini-''Decade'' was spread over the two CD singles released during the campaign. Other mixes There were several other versions of "Ordinary World" released: * The "Single Version" or "Single Mix" was a differently mixed and edited version, sent to radio stations, used for the promotional video, and available on the CD single release in certain countries outside the US. * The "Acoustic Version" was more correctly the "Acoustic Mix" and was created using the studio guitar & vocal tracks and adding specially arranged string orchestration. An alternative live acoustic performance was recorded at the 15 May "No Ordinary Tour" live performance at Tower Records in Hollywood, which was simulcast to Hard Rock Cafés around the world. This live version was found on a number of "Ordinary World" releases outside the UK, most notably the Canadian and American cassette single and featured additional musicians, Gerry L and AD'A. It would eventually be released in the UK on the first CD single for "Come Undone".The Duran Duran Timeline: 1993 * The "AC Edit" was featured on a US promo CD that came packaged with the Decade album. * A live version recorded on Simon Mayo's Radio 1 show featured as a B-side to the band's later 1995 single "White Lines". * An extended version recorded at Sony Studios in New York City for Hard Rock Live was included on a promotional 2-track CD in June 2000 by the band's new label Hollywood Records, running at 6:08. * Live version released on From Mediterranea with Love, a promotional EP digital release in December 2010 Formats and track listing 7": Parlophone. / DD 16 United Kingdom # "Ordinary World" (Single version) – 4:41 # "My Antarctica" – 5:06 CD: Parlophone. / CD DDS 16 United Kingdom # "Ordinary World" (Album Version) – 5:49 # "Save a Prayer" (Single Version) – 5:25 # "Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) – 4:25 # "My Antarctica" – 5:00 * This CD comes in a 2-CD case that also houses CD DDP 16. CD: Parlophone. / CD DDP 16 United Kingdom # "Ordinary World" (Single Version) - (4:41) # "The Reflex" (The Dance Mix-Edited) - (4:25) # "Hungry Like The Wolf" (130 B.P.M. single version) - (3:25) # "Girls On Film" - (3:30) * This CD was released as a picture disc. * This CD comes in a 2-CD case that also houses CD DDS 16. * The Dance Mix-Edited is the same version as the regular 7". MC: Parlophone. / TCDD 16 United Kingdom # "Ordinary World" (Single version) – 4:41 # "My Antarctica" – 5:06 CD: Capitol Records. / C2 0777-7-15894-23 United States # "Ordinary World" – 5:39 # "My Antarctica" – 5:06 # "Save a Prayer" – 5:33 # "UMF" – 5:31 CD: Capitol Records. / DPRO-79607 (Promo) United States # "Ordinary World" (Single Edit) – 4:28 # "Ordinary World" (AC Edit) – 4:31 # "Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) – 5:05 # "Ordinary World" (LP Version) – 5:39 * Two-disc US compilation promo. Second CD is Decade. Housed in exclusive sleeve. MC: Capitol. / 4KM 0777-7-44908-49 # "Ordinary World" – 5:39 # "Ordinary World" (Acoustic version) – 5:05 # "Save a Prayer" ('Till The Morning After) (Live) – 6:11 * Also released in Canada (Capitol / C4-44908) * Track 3 is from the album "Arena". 12": Parlophone. / 8-80457-6 Italy # "Ordinary World" (Single Version) - (4:41) # "Save a Prayer" – 5:33 # "The Reflex" - (4:25) CD: part of "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" boxset # "Ordinary World" (Single version) – 4:43 # "My Antarctica" – 5:00 # "Ordinary World" – 5:49 # "Save a Prayer" (Single Version) – 5:25 # "Skin Trade" – 4:25 # "The Reflex" (7" Version) – 4:25 # "Hungry Like the Wolf" – 3:25 # "Girls on Film" – 3:30 Other appearances Apart from the single, "Ordinary World" has also appeared on : Albums: *''Duran Duran'' (1993) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Singles Box Set 1986-1995'' (2005) *''Layer Cake'' OST Singles: * Come Undone (1993) * White Lines (1995) EPs: *''From Mediterranea With Love'' (2010) Personnel *Simon Le Bon - Lead vocals *John Taylor - Bass guitars *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Warren Cuccurullo - Acoustic and electric guitars *Steve Ferrone - Drums Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Cover versions * Aurora featuring Naimee Coleman (Dreaming, 2000) No. 5 UK * Red (Innocence & Instinct, 2009), No. 15 Billboard 200 * Something for Kate (Phantom Limbs: Selected B-Sides, 2004), No. 27 ARIA Albums References External links * Category:1990s ballads Category:1992 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2000 singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Aurora (electronica band) songs Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs in memory of deceased persons Category:1992 songs Category:Songs written by Simon Le Bon Category:Songs written by John Taylor (bass guitarist) Category:Songs written by Warren Cuccurullo Category:Songs written by Nick Rhodes